Dragonball Z: Another Path
Dragonball Z: Another Path is a fanon made by KazionKnight. It is based in an alternate timeline where Planet Vegeta does not explode and instead prospers. The planet divides into different major houses, or kingdoms, while the Saiyans also vastly improve in terms of power. Chapter 1 - Downfall '-Age 737-' King Vegeta storms into the quarters of Frieza on his spaceship. He has about 2,000 Super Elite Saiyans with him, confronting the Galactic Tyrant. After much tension has raised, it was decided that Frieza must finally be overthrown. Zarbon and Dodoria's faces show shock, being surprised by such a sudden revolt. Both of them gain a smirk, however, deciding to rush at the Saiyans. Before they can charge at them, Frieza commands them to stop. "Not to hasty, you two. I would like to understand why King Vegeta thinks he can storm in here with his army uninvited?", Frieza asks with a smirk. King Vegeta shouts back, "We are tired of your rule! You treat us as slaves, and we are going to defeat you here!" Frieza is infuriated, ordering his soldiers to kill the Saiyan traitors. They nod and charge at them, firing from their wrist guns. King Vegeta and his Super Elites easily take on the soldiers and swiftly defeat them with merely a few ki blasts. Zarbon and Dodoria join in next and prove to be a challenge. Dodoria slams his fist into the floor as King Vegeta rolls away and shoots a ki blast. He dashes forward and kicks Dodoria in the face, who grabs his leg and slams him into the wall. The other Saiyan Elites storm towards Dodoria and though being weaker are able to overwhelm him in numbers. Zarbon soon joins in, proving to be a greater challenge. Instead of the sluggish fighting style of Dodoria, his is much quicker. One by one, the Saiyan Elites are easily killed by the force of each punch. King Vegeta is then kicked on the neck, making him fall on his knees in front of Frieza. "H.. how can we not defeat even your army?" King Vegeta asks in awe. "It is because you Saiyan monkeys are weak! However, do not worry King Vegeta. I am not going to kill you here, but instead let you die with your people as I destroy your planet!", Frieza laughs wickedly. "What? No, you can't do this!" Frieza then kicks King Vegeta onto the landing pad, and takes off into space, right above the planet. Bardock is preparing his son Kakarot's pod for Earth, but he cannot finish typing in the coordinates. The reason of this is due to the sudden outburst in the streets of the cities. A technician barges in to tell him that Frieza is about to destroy Planet Vegeta. Bardock is shocked by this, and joins the army of Saiyans in the air to confront him. "Oh, look who it is, Bardock. It seems that you have decided to get an up close view of your race's destruction too?", Frieza says. Bardock shouts, "I am here to stop that destruction! You won't control us anymore, and we shall show you why!" "What bold and motivational words, monkey. However, I am the one who finishes this.", Frieza explains. To everybody's horror, Frieza points a finger up and begins charging a Supernova. Knowing he is powerless, Bardock actually gets another idea. He demands that everybody extend their arms so that they can lend some energy to him. They agree to at least try it, and a Tyrant Lancer attack forms in Bardock's hand. Frieza drops the Supernova on Planet Vegeta, but to his surprise, it is getting pushed back. The Tyrant Lancer is indeed overpowering it. There was no time for Frieza to transform into his second form, so he tries to tank the blast and vaporizes. Everybody praises Bardock for defeating Frieza, gaining many followers. In less than a year, many people break away from King Vegeta's overall rule. There are now 4 major "houses" of power. From largest to smallest there is House Vegeta, House Bardock, House Avoc, and House Outlander. The average power levels in Saiyans also rise, as their race prospers. Chapter 2 - Beginnings of a Warrior '''-Age 739-''' Daikuru stands outside the gravity chamber of Bardock Palace's training section, watching his son. The name of his son is Daikon, and he is extremely powerful for his age. Being an Elite Saiyan, Daikuru is rather well known throughout the cities of House Bardock's large amounts of land. While watching, he is approached by a Saiyan Guard. "Daikon's got potential. What's his power level?", the Saiyan questions. "He's only 5 and already at 4,000.", Daikuru answers with pride. "Impressive! Over at House Vegeta, I hear King Vegeta's son is 7,500.", the Saiyan notes. Daikuru is a bit surprised to hear of these numbers. Though the gap is still considerable, it shows how strong Daikon could possibly become. Inside the chamber, he is currently fighting off a group of 10 Saibamen. One of them claws at him, but he ducks and sweeps its legs, finishing with an energy blast that destroys it. Daikon is then covered by the rest of the Saibamen who get ready to self destruct. Before this happens, he throws all of them off and they explode one by one. The door to the gravity chamber opens as smoke bursts out. Daikuru is greatly impressed by Daikon's skill in training, with him being able to withstand even 25x Planet Vegeta's gravity. He then asks his son about something different. Daikon has never been on a hunt before, but he is ready for one now. A hunt is as straightforward as the name sounds, serving as a "right of passage" for young Saiyans. The Saiyan is taken into Planet Vegeta's deserts, where they will fight with various deadly beasts. After this is explained, Daikuru and Daikon begin their journey. "Hey dad, how strong are the things we'll be fighting?", Daikon wonders. "Well son, you are probably stronger than most of them. You still may want to keep your guard up, because they can be rather unpredictable.", Daikuru lets out a small chuckle. "I'm excited! We'll get to eat them afterwards, right?" "Haha, of course son! You sure do act like a true Saiyan, and I definitely know you'll have the power of one." After the conversation, both of them reach the desert swiftly. Upon arrival, a large bird-like creature with a large beak starts pecking at Daikon. When it hits him, his armor is cracked, and he is pushed back. He decides to fight back, tossing the bird into the air. As the bird tries to flap its wings and balance itself, Daikon shoots a ki wave that literally cooks it like food. Him and Daikuru eat the bird, enjoying a nice meal. The hunt lasts the whole day, and Daikon shows his skill by defeating various creatures. As the sun sets, the pair are confronted by a giant wolf with spikes protruding from its back. The eyes glow red, and its mouth lets out a loud roar as it charges towards Daikon. The wolf rams his chest, flattening him onto the ground. As he slowly gets up, the wolf is waiting yet again, slashing him across the chest multiple times. Finally, Daikon stands up and winds his arm back. Blue energy surrounds his hand like a mist, as he shoots it forward, creating a large beam that goes through the wolf. This sparks Daikuru's attention. "You've learned the Tyrant Lancer already, House Bardock's signature move?" "That's what it's called, huh?" "Yeah, and it is usually only mastered by our Elite Saiyans. Anyways, you did good son, let's head back to the city!" Once they return, Daikuru is surprised to be called by King Bardock himself. As he enters the King's throne room, he kneels infront of him. The matters that they are about to discuss are clearly very serious. Bardock tells Daikuru that King Vegeta has noticed his son's rapid power increase compared to Prince Vegeta. "Daikuru, you know how King Vegeta does not like the idea of somebody surpassing him. This has obviously led him to wanting to do something about your son. Do not worry, because even I was a bit intrigued to see that it had nothing to do with "exile". Basically, in a month, King Vegeta will be hosting a tournament to test the strengths of each House's young warriors." "A tournament? Sounds like a good event, but would you agree that it will probably turn out being something to show his son's power?" "Yes, most likely, but I believe that it will be a good experience for Daikon. Not to mention, word of his potential will spread." "Hm, go ahead and sign him up for it. I'd actually like him to wipe that smirk off of Prince Vegeta's face." Bardock and Daikuru both share a small laugh, and Daikuru is dismissed. Now, for the next month, Daikon trains intensely in the gravity chamber to prepare for the tournament. His power level is somehow able to spike up incredibly during this time, going up to 6,800. Chapter 3 - Tournament Showdown! The battles take place in a large arena, with plenty of Planet Vegeta's residents watching in the stands. The Saiyan fighters fight it out on the arena's platform, as the crowd is protected by a shield. A few fights pass, and it is finally Daikon's turn to fight somebody. He steps up to the arena, facing a Saiyan with messy hair and standard armor. The Saiyan has a serious look, dashing around Daikon. Daikon pinpoints the movements of the Saiyan, making him fall on his knees, holding his stomach. The Saiyan suddenly catches Daikon off guard with a ki blast. It hits his chest, and he flies back. Recovering from the blow, the fight finally finishes with Daikon giving the fighter an uppercut kick, resulting in a KO. After that fight, Daikon has to wait for a while. He is starting to lay back and rest before his next match, but then hears the crowd begin cheering lowdly. He looks at the battleground and sees that Prince Vegeta and Prince Kakarot are fighting, both the sons of King Vegeta and Bardock, obviously. People watching are keeping their eyes stuck on the two. A countdown is heard, and then the announcer shouts for the round to begin. Instantly, Vegeta barrages Kakarot in the stomach with kicks, clenching his fists together and sledgehammering him into the ground. As Kakarot gets up, he is trembling. "What's wrong, son of Bardock? Have you just realized that my father's family is stronger than yours?", Vegeta says. "Be quiet, I'll show you that strength isn't all it takes!" Kakarot shoots streams of ki blasts from his hands, as they curve and hit Vegeta on both of his sides. Decent damage is dealt, but he jumps up to avoid any more of the blasts from hitting him. Both of them charge up beam attacks, with Kakarot's being Tyrant Lancer, and Vegeta's being Galick Gun. They connect together and shake the whole arena. Bursts of energy fly every where as the struggle continues. "A Saiyan must protect his pride, no matter how strong the opponent!", Kakarot roars. "Those statements of yours are empty, you weakling!", Vegeta shouts back. Suddenly, Kakarot's aura ignites, giving him enough power to hit Vegeta with the attack. It ends up burning some of Vegeta's armor off, but he is seen dashing towards Kakarot, coming out of the smoke. Kakarot is surprised, but also weakened, so Vegeta easily punches him out of the ring. Prince Vegeta is greatly damaged from the fight. His father sends some servants to give him a fresh pair of armor and clean up his wounds. Finally, it is time for Daikon's fight with him. They go to the middle of the platform, and start. Both charge up and run at each other. Their fists connect, shaking the whole arena. Everything starts falling apart inside the protection shield, punch after punch. Vegeta gains the advantage and jabs Daikon in the chest, then chopping his neck. He then aims a beam at Daikon's back, but Daikon flies away, the attack only hitting his afterimage. Vegeta now gets an energy blast thrown into his chest which projects him into the air. He comes back down, confronting Daikon. The two stare at each other, examining their fighting styles. They do this for about 10 seconds and continue fighting. Daikon and Vegeta connect punches, making the ground split apart. They exchange blows as huge shockwaves are created with each punch. While the fight rages on, Vegeta gets the upper hand and begins barraging Daikon. He grabs him by the shoulder piece and smashes him into the ground. Daikon has now taken more damage than Vegeta has, and begins getting pushed back. Vegeta is bombarding him with ki blasts, as he has his hands in a crossguard position. "Is my power too much for yours?", Vegeta arrogantly asks. "Enough of this blabbering, Vegeta. I'm going to show you a true fight.", Daikon murmurs. "Really now? I'd like to see that." Daikon swipes away the blasts, and knocks Vegeta back. He begins charging up, as his aura expands in bursts. He is yelling very loudly, crumbling the already destroyed arena even more. Vegeta's scouter starts beeping, beginning to display Daikon's power level. "7,000... 7,400... 7,800! This cant be!" Daikon rushes at Vegeta and punches his gut. Vegeta is in awe, as he stumbles back. Daikon then begins charging a Tyrant Lancer, while Vegeta charges a Galick Gun, similar to the clash with Kakarot. The beams collide, cracking the shield that protects the crowd. King Vegeta has technicians hold off the energy being let out. Back in the fighting grounds, Vegeta is losing ground quickly. Daikon then flies forward, making Vegeta get blown back completely. After this, he goes down to see a weakened Vegeta standing at the edge of the broken platform. "Prince Vegeta, remember this day. Rememember it as the day where the son of an Elite Class beat the son of a King. I want you to remember it as the time where you lost!", Daikon exclaims. Vegeta gets angry, attempting to punch at Daikon. Daikon grabs his fist, throwing him out of bounds. The announcer declares him the winner after this long, destructive battle. Though Vegeta has defeated, he still believes that it was luck that made Daikon win. This moment is what will push him beyond his limits in the future so that he can become one of the strongest Saiyans. Chapter 4 - Invasion of an Old Enemy While many Saiyan people are enjoying their lives in the cities, a group of warriors are sent to check out two pods which recently landed on Planet Vegeta. As they approach them, somebody bursts out and knocks one of the warriors back. The others get ready to attack, as another unknown being dashes out of sight. He sneaks up on the Saiyans with ease, knocking them out with a swift move. The mysterious attackers then takes off their hoods, revealing Zarbon and Dodoria underneath. They now head for the nearby capital of House Bardock. Daikuru sits on top of a building, guarding the capital. The scene is very peaceful, calm, and tranquil. This doesn't last long, since Zarbon and Dodoria soon arrive. Other locations close to Daikuru shatter into bits from ki blasts flying all over the place. This obviously alerts him, so he dashes towards the two. Their power levels are greatly higher than his own. Despite this, Daikuru decides to fight. Dodoria grabs his arm and swings him around easily. Daikuru escapes by kicking him in the face. He then jumps back to charge a blast at Dodoria, which hits his chest. The clever Saiyan is able to out-strategize his clumsy opponent. "You stupid monkey! I'll give you a beat down starting now!", Dodoria says. "Calm yourself, he is quite the sneaky one. Let me handle him.", Zarbon replies. He nods his head while Zarbon goes after Daikuru. He catches up to him quickly, punching him through the ground, creating a large crater. Daikuru still fights back and manages to get a hit by surprising Zarbon. A short amount of time passes, and Daikuru is terribly beaten. One beam could pierce his chest and finish him right here, however somebody else arrives just in time. The strength of the person arriving is enough to make Zarbon and Dodoria retreat before he can see them. He lands in front of Daikuru's defeated body. "B-Bardock?", Daikuru murmured. "Yes, it's me. Who did all of this damage? I just came back from a diplomatic mission to another planet." "They were some of Frieza's henchmen, Zar-" Before he could say who they were, Daikuru passes out. King Bardock brings him to the palace and puts him in a healing chamber. Those few words he spoke were enough to tell Bardock who the attackers were. Zarbon and Dodoria can't get over the fact that the Galactic Trade Federation has lost so much of it's control after Frieza's death. This doesn't mean that they are not a threat anymore, since they were able to take down a Saiyan Elite like Daikuru with only a small amount of effort. In Frieza's old spaceship, Zarbon is sitting down, thinking of how the Saiyans have improved so much in 2 years. Bardock's power level surpasses theirs, and Daikuru's was enough to put up a small fight. They must find a way to catch up, which will most likely take some time. Despite this, Dodoria is given the idea to have the soldiers search for a worthy warrior on one of the Galactic Trade's planets. Zarbon agrees, and the plan begins to unfold. The greatest advancement comes when a ship lands on Planet Frieza 120. The planet is filled with jungle, uninhabited by any particular life, except for animals. Soldiers in the ship soon exit and expose themselves to the environment. They see a beast running towards them, but use the ki guns on their wrists to shoot it down. This encounter that happened almost instantly shows to them how hostile the place must be. Going further in, somebody notices a shadow that has been following him for a while. He notes it out to another person, who also sees it. Suddenly, the shadow sweeps by and a soldier falls down with claw marks across his chest. The shadow now disappears, and a being appears in front of the men instead. The being is at least 7 feet tall, and has an armored look. He is green in color, blending in with the surroundings well. The people in front of him are left shaking. "Why do you infiltrate my territory?", it asks. "Our leader, Zarbon, sent us. He sensed a high power from this planet.", the captain of the group responds. "Hm, take me to him. This planet has left me too much pain, and I must escape the isolation.", it snarls. Category:Pages added by KazionKnight Category:Fan-Fiction